house_of_cardsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Kehrseite der Macht
|Bild = 3x01.jpg|Staffel = 3|Nummer = 1|Alternativtitel = Kapitel 27|Originaltitel = Chapter 27|Erstausstrahlung (US) = 27. Februar 2015|Erstausstrahlung (DE) = 13. März 2015|Laufzeit = 59|Autor = Beau Willimon|Regisseur = John David Coles|Vorherige = Todesstoß|Nächste = Zwischenlösung}} ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 27. Episode der Serie. Francis Underwood und seine Frau Claire haben ihr Ziel erreicht: Underwood ist seit mehreren Monaten Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Doch politische und private Schwierigkeiten setzen das Paar schon bald unter Druck. Handlung In einer seiner ersten Handlungen als Präsident besucht Francis Underwood das Grab seines Vaters Calvin, auf welchem er aus offensichtlicher Verachtung uriniert. Nachdem er ein Team von Spezialisten dazu auffordert, einen Entwurf für sein Programm America Works auszuarbeiten, sieht er sich mit einem Rücktrittsgesuch von Justice Jacobs konfrontiert, dem er mit der Hilfe seines Vizepräsidenten Donald Blythe rät, im Amt zu bleiben, bis er einen geeigneten Nachfolger für ihn gefunden hat. Indessen drängt Claire als First Lady auf mehr Einfluss, indem sie Absichten hegt, amerikanische Botschafterin bei den Vereinten Nationen zu werden. Dies begründet sie gegenüber Francis damit, dass sie im Falle einer Wahlniederlage ihres Mannes 2016 eigene Erfahrungen gesammelt hätte, die eine eigene Präsidentschaftskandidatur rechtfertigen würden. Frank konfrontiert Claire daraufhin mit einem von ihm genehmigten Raketenangriff, bei dem sich Zivilisten und eventuell auch Kinder in Lebensgefahr befinden. Claire versichtert ihm danach, die Position als Botschafterin weiterhin besetzen zu wollen. Währenddessen kämpft Doug gemeinsam mit der Unterstützung seines angereisten Bruders Gary nach seiner körperlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Rachel um seine Rückkehr in den Alltag und ins politische Geschehen. Nach Rücksprache mit Claire wird Doug von der Polizei befragt und gibt an, es sei eine Verfolgungsjagd mit einem fremden Mann gewesen, die zu seinen Verletzungen geführt habe. Unmittelbar nach seiner Entlassung, nimmt er Kontakt mit Gavin auf, der für ihn Informationen über Rachel herausfinden soll. Bei einem Besuch im Oval Office bittet er Frank darum, ihn im Rahmen einer festen Tätigkeit zu beschäftigen, was dieser allerdings ablehnt, solange Doug nicht wieder bei vollen Kräften ist. Verzweifelt durch seine Beschäftigungslosigkeit lässt er sich von einer Prostituierten per Spritze Bourbon in den Mund verabreichen, wodurch er die lange Phase seiner Nüchternheit beendet. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Mahershala Ali als Remy Danton * Molly Parker als Jackie Sharp * Elizabeth Marvel als Heather Dunbar * Derek Cecil als Seth Grayson * Jimmi Simpson als Gavin Orsay * Nathan Darrow als Edward Meechum * Jane Atkinson als Catherine Durant * Rachel Brosnahan als Rachel Posner * Mozhan Marnò als Ayla Sayyad * Benito Martinez als Hector Mendoza * Reed Birney als Donald Blythe * Poorna Jagannathan als Dr. Lanjwani * Kelly AuCoin als Gary Stamper * Jonathan Hogan als Justice Jacobs * Christina Bennett Lind als Sharon * Sam Freed als Paul Landry Zitate * "I don't want a version. I want a vision." - Frank Underwood * "Hey, pop. Been a while, hasn't it? Did you see that motorcade roll up? It's the first time a President of the United States has visited Gaffney. Can you believe it? Oh, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. But I have to do these sorts of things now. It makes me seem more human. And you have to be a little human when you're the president." - Frank Underwood * "There's nothing like a death in the family to separate the wheat from the bullshit." - Frank Underwood * "I will not be a placeholder president, Claire. I will win. And I will leave a legacy." - Frank Underwood * "Don't be gentle." - Doug Stamper Wissenswertes * Nachdem Frank den Raketenangriff absegnet, passiert er auf einer Treppe gemeinsam mit Claire ein Porträt von Harry S. Truman, der als Präsident berühmt wurde, indem er die Atombombenabwürfe auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki genehmigte. * Frank hat während der Folge, die im Jahr 2015 spielt, einen Gastauftritt in der Late-Night-Show The Colbert Report. Deren letzte Folge wurde allerdings im Dezember 2014 ausgestrahlt. Weblinks * in der Internet Movie Database en:Chapter 27 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3